Pirates of the Caribbean: The Second Generation
by Archangel's Requiem
Summary: Elizabeth's son, Johnathan, has set off from their lonely island to find a cure for his mother, who has suddenly fallen ill. But the poor lad finds himself mixed up with the crew of the Black Pearl, as well as Jack Sparrow and his niece, Melody. R&R Saavy
1. Starting Point

Moonlight Shadow Guardian: Hey! My first half of a story! -giggles- Yeah, I mean half. I'm co-writing this one with Archangel's Requiem. Look! There she is!

Archangel's Requiem: I'm not a movie star, Shadow.

MSG: I know. You're an author who has far succeeded even J.K. Rowling!

AR: -sigh- Remind me again why I decided to help you with this?

MSG: 'Cause I'm your BFF?

AR: Try BFFN.

MSG: Best friend...

AR: ...for now.

MSG: Oh, that's harsh...

AR: No, not really. Anyway, on with the story! Have fun with it, y'all!

AR and MSG: Hey! We don't own Pirates of the Caribbean...just this story and the original characters. -giggles-

A/N: We would post this story under both names, but the site doesn't allow that. Since Archangel's Requiem is more established, it will be posted under that name.

------------------------------------------------------------  
"You may tell your captain that I am disinclined to aquiesce to his request." - Elizabeth Swann, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Pirates of the Caribbean: The Second Generation

Chapter One: Starting Point

Johnathan Turner stood at the top of the cliff and looked out over the horizon, his hazel eyes taking in the sight before him. He would be sailing in the direction of that sunset as soon as he finished repairing the small raft he found. He had to save his mother. She was dying; from what he didn't know, but he couldn't just sit there and watch her suffer without doing something about it.

At that moment, he completed the last repair. The sun was just barely showing over the line that separated the ocean from the sky.

So beautiful...

John had always had a certain love for the ocean. He supposed it was in his blood. His grandfather was a pirate and his father was the captain of the most feared ship in the seven seas: the Flying Dutchman. Even his mother had her fair share of pirating in her younger days. She had told him of her great adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow and Davy Jones, and of how many times she had escaped death. John found it a little ironic to have faced pirates and curses and sea monsters, living to tell the tale, only to be brought to her knees by a sickness of unknown origin.

John flipped the small boat over onto its bottom and examined the inside for any places he may have missed. He could not afford to have a leak in it if he was to save his mother from her otherwise inevitable fate. But...there was the possibility that he would not make it back in time to rescue her...no, that was something he would not think about.

The young man hoisted the boat onto his cart and wheeled it down to the shore, but not before bidding his mother goodbye.

John took one last look at the shore of his little island before pushing off the beach and rowing towards the horizon.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Melody, are you sure you want to be doing that, love?" Jack Sparrow asked a young girl. The girl jumped and turned sharply on the captain, who stood behind her, almost unable to see him through the blackness of a moonless night.

Busted...

"Bloody hell, Uncle Jack, you scared me half to death." Melody said, holding her hand over her racing heart.

"Oh, but you would not have been scared if you were not doing something very naughty, young one." Jack commented. "What are you up to at such a terrible hour, lass?"

"I, uh..."

"You know, Mel, I was dead once. It's not very pleasant." the pirate told her. "Davy Jones' locker...bad place to be...very boring. I mean, there's no rum! You don't want to go there, lassie. Now, off to your quarters you go, now. Savvy?" Melody nodded and stalked off to her "room", if that's what one could call it.

"I was wondering why the rum was running low...what do women have against the rum?"

Melody sat down on her bed and huffed. Of all the people who could have caught her, it had to be him. She knew he would start locking the rum storage room again now. She hated that vile liquid. It was stupid how men seemed to think it was required to live a healthy and happy life and she couldn't stand it.

Her uncle had always compared her to some strange woman named Elizabeth, telling her that she had a problem with rum as well. He told her that this Elizabeth had burnt several crates of rum to create a signal and Melody had replied:

"Well, she was right to do so. Any sane person would pick life over rum." To this, Jack had his own ideas.

"Yes, but you forget: I am not sane, so, therefore, I would pick the rum, love."

It had been a short conversation, but she remembered it very clearly. That had been about six months ago, five months before she had decided to just get rid of the problem. She had decided to sneak into the "rum room", as Melody called it, and throw all the rum she could carry, in one trip, over the side rail of the Black Pearl. Obviously, it had worked for a while, but even Jack Sparrow knows how much he drinks and he knew that there was less than there should be...way less.

Melody was pulled out of her thoughts by someone pounding on the door. She picked up a knife from the table by her bed and chucked it at her door, as was her tradition when she didn't feel like talking to anyone. The door opened and one of the crew stepped in.

"Melody, your uncle wants to talk to you." he said.

"What does he want _this_ time? I swear, if he asks me one more time to get him a bottle of rum, I'm going to throw _him_ overboard." Melody muttered to herself as she walked out of the room. As she walked across the ship, something on the water caught her interest. She squinted her eyes, trying to see through the darkness, and made out the shape of a raft. Melody watched it drift closer to the Black Pearl and noticed a human body resting in it. Whether it was dead or alive, she could not tell.

"Uncle Jack!" she called, sprinting toward her uncle's room. "Uncle Jack! Come quickly! There's a boat!"

"What are you going on about, Mel?" Jack asked as he emerged from the Captain's Quarters.

"There's a boat in the water. It's coming toward the ship, over there." she said, pointing in the direction she had come from.

"I'm a pirate, love, not a hero." he announced, swaying slightly and taking a swig of his rum. "If there is no hole, the boy doesn't need rescuing."

Melody huffed and snatched away the bottle. She walked over to the railing and held it above the water.

"No! Not the rum! Fine, fine, we'll help, just give me the rum!" Melody smirked and handed it to him before ordering the crew to pull the boy up.

"Remind us again, lass, why we let Captain Jack keep you around." one of the crew said.

"Because if _Captain Jack_ had it his way, you all would be sailing around looking for mythical ships and legendary caves full of an endless supply of rum." Melody said sweetly, pasting a fake smile on her face. "Now pull him up, or you'll find just how much influence I have on _dear_ old Jack."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Alright, get going." Melody watched him scamper off and went to go help some of the other crew members. The one who had questioned her walked over to somebody else.

"She showed you, Tim." he said as Tim walked over. "You should watch your back, 'cause if she's anything like Jack, she could whoop you."

"You're right, James, but the lass is still one hell of a cutie."

"The captain would never allow it."

"Yeah...I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: Well, it's enough for the first chapter, anyway.

MSG: Is there a reason we didn't make it longer?

AR: Um...yes. I didn't feel like it.

Melody: Hey, I'm "one hell of a cutie". That's lovely. Which one of you came up with that one?

Johnathan: I think that might have been AR.

M: Yeah, so do I.

MSG: What if it was me?

J: I doubt it.

MSG: Well, now I know where I stand here.

AR: Don't worry. They still like you...just not as much as they like me.

MSG: Don't flatter yourself.

AR: ...too late...

MSG: Well...I think we should all get going. Angel, what time is it?

AR: It is 4:11 in the morning, and we want to sleep. Bye people.

MSG: Ciao.

M: Sayonara.

J: Dasvidanya.

AR: Y'all suck...


	2. Guilt Trip

AR: HI EVERYBODY!!

D.A. Gray: Holy hell, you're alive!

AR: Heh...yes, I know. I realize how long it's been since I put up and first chapter, but I had writer's block for every single one of my stories, even and ones that haven't been posted yet. But, on a more positive note, I'm typing this on my brand new laptop, so I can type up new chapters faster because I won't be sharing with the rest of the people in the house.

M: How can it be brand new if you've had it for six months?

AR: -scowls- Shut up, Melody.

MSG: Does "the rest of the people in the house" include me?

AR: Um...no. You don't live with me, Shadow.

MSG: Yeah, I know, but I'm around enough. I might as well move all my stuff over here.

DAG: Hey! If anybody moves in with Angel, it's going to be me.

M: No, I don't think so. Three's a crowd.

MSG: Three? Melody, you don't count. You're a fictional character, so you don't take up any room other than what it takes to save your name on the computer.

AR: Who said anything about Melody living with me? She meant my cat.

MSG: Oh...right, you have a cat.

DAG: It's nice to know where I rank with you...

AR: Yeah...anyway, there's no point having and readers wait so long just to read a skit, now is there? Chapter's up.

MSG: Hang on...how can it be a brand new laptop if you've had it for, like, six months?

DAG: She must not have been listening...

Disclaimer: Yeah...that 'd' word with and colon is enough to tell you that, legally, I can't claim ownership of anything relating to POTC.

--

"I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt. I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it." - Jack Sparrow, Pirates of and Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

--

**Chapter One Recap:**

**"The captain would never allow it."**

**"Yeah, I know."**

Pirates of and Caribbean: and Second Generation

Chapter Two: Guilt Trip

Melody pulled and boat over and railing of the Black Pearl and let it drop onto the deck, startling and boy into consciousness.

"Rise and shine. Welcome to the Black Pearl." she announced, smirking.

"The...the what?" Melody rolled her eyes while and boy just stared. She grabed and back of his shirt and pulled him up and out of the boat before standing him on his feet.

"Alright, let's try it this way. What is your name?"

"John Turner." he answered. "Did you say the Black Pearl?"

"Why, yes, yes I did." Melody said. "Now that you can understand me, what on earth are you doing sailing around the open sea in a raft? Have you gone mad?"

"No, of course I haven't! I need to find help." John explained. "My mother has taken ill and I came to-"

"Wait a moment, lad..." Jack said as he walked up behind his niece. "Did you say 'Turner'?"

The boy blinked, then nodded his head. Melody couldn't help but wonder where this was going, and, by and look on her uncle's face, she guessed she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

"Throw him back." Jack said, making an odd sort of motion with his hands as if to shoo the boy away.

"He's not a fish, Uncle. You can't just throw him back in and water and act as if you hadn't picked him up." Melody objected serenely.

"Yes, I can. Watch." He moved foreward in an attempt to pick John up. Melody, who saw that her uncle had been serious, or as serious as he can get, quickly intervened.

"You said we would help." she stated, her arms crossed as she glared up through her eyelashes at him, a look that always won her case no matter what it was. "That's your problem for giving your consent over some crazy in a bottle."

"Can I make a trade?" and captain asked, but his niece shook her head. "Come over here, love." Jack led her off to and side in order to attempt to lay things out to her, but he knew he would have to be extremely persuasive if he were to get by her iron will.

"That family is nothing but trouble. His father tried to sell out your poor uncle to Davy Jones." he told her. "And his mother succeeded in feeding me to a kraken."

"When was this?"

"After she set fire to the rum. Now, this is and way it's going to go, lass. We're going to put the boy back on the raft and set him sailing. Savvy?"

Melody sighed and shook her head. "Or, we could do it my way and drop him off at and nearest port and _then _you can pretend you never saw him." Melody stated. "Savvy?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the captain?"

"Yes, but right now you're doing what I say because you already said we would help." Mel announced. "And, just so you know, throwing the boy to the sharks because his parents were crazy isn't what I had in mind."

"I heard that! My parents aren't crazy!" John objected. "And my name isn't 'and boy', I told you it's John."

"Eavesdropping isn't a very admirable hobby." Melody said, smirking as she turned around. "As of this moment, it's not a good idea to put yourself on my bad side, since I'm the only thing standing between you and a watery grave, because Uncle really is serious about throwing you overboard and letting you fend for yourself." She turned back to her uncle. "He'll stay out of your way, I swear. I'll knock him out and throw him in and rum room if I have to."

and captain thought for a moment before turning back to his niece. "Alright, alright. But do keep your new pet out of and way, love."

"He's not a pet..." Melody muttered. "Good, we have a deal. I love winning."

Jack shook his head and walked off. That girl had him wrapped around her finger and she knew it. She knew all his buttons and just what look to give him depending on what she wanted him to do. He'd never once succeeded in telling her 'no' over something she really wanted, even when she was little. He took a swig of his rum and shook his head. She'd gotten that from her father.

--

"So, how did you get here?" John asked.

"My father died when I was really little, then my mother followed soon after." Mel explained as she wound up the rope they had used to pull him up. "I was sent to live with my grandfather somewhere south of Port Royal. I lived there until shortly after my sixteenth birthday." She threw the rope into his raft and pushed it aside. "Around that time I realized that I wanted more than expensive dresses and anything my grandfather could pick up in town, then Uncle Jack came to visit. The night before he was supposed to leave, I left a note for my grandfather and stowed away on and Black Pearl. Uncle was going to send me back, but I got my way and he sent a letter telling my grandfather that I was with him and okay. That was about six months ago. What about you?"

"Basically, it's what I said earlier. My mother fell ill and I had to set out to find help or medicine or something, so I had to leave on my own. But, that meant that I had to leave her there." he said. "But, now that I think about it, that may not have been the best idea. I mean, what if she's already dead?"

Melody rolled her eyes and walked away. John looked after her for a few moments, wondering if he had said anything wrong, before it occured to him to follow. She chased away a couple of and crew and took over whatever it was they were doing by herself.

"Why would you say that after you just spent all and effort getting yourself to a point where you may actually be able to do something?" she asked. "The worst part of it is that you said it to me, the one who worked to get you here. I may not have worked very hard, but it's nice to know that the effort wasn't wasted."

"Wait a minute. I didn't mean-"

"Second guessing yourself will do nothing for you now. You've already come this far, so you had best do what you need to do quickly so that you can say that you didn't give up, even when you were trying to do the impossible."

"So, you're saying it's impossible?"

"You know what I meant. Will you stop putting words in my mouth and wait for me to finish?" Melody snapped. "My point is, while you hang around here wondering whether or not what you did was right, your mother is still alive on that island. What would she say if she found out that you got this far and gave up?"

"You sure know how to guilt trip a person..."

--

AR: Not really a long update, but it's better than nothing.

MSG: You can say that again.

M: So, is it going to take you this long to come out with chapter three?

AR: -shrugs- Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what happens between now and then.

J: You're making me look like a wimp.

AR: Yeah, I know, but I can't do anything about that at the moment. Anyway, I'm going to see if I can finish a new chapter for one of my other stories. Toodles!


End file.
